


Delightful

by LadyDarling



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Ice Cream, Lollipops, M/M, sex with candy, sweets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 06:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16826602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDarling/pseuds/LadyDarling
Summary: Rin uses his cooking abilities for more sexual reasons.





	Delightful

**__**

  


**_\-----------------_ **

  
  


At the quiet home, Rin and Amaimon lay quietly on the couch, Amaimon's head in Rin's lap.

  


''Brother...'' said Amaimon trying to be as sweet as can be.

  


''Yeah? What's up?"

  


Amaimon innocently looked into his navy blue eyes,

  


''May I have some ice cream pwease~?"

  


Rin chuckled and nodded.

  


The Earth King smiled and skipped happily in the kitchen.

  


Opening the freezer, Amaimon saw a big tub of vanilla ice cream.

  


An idea came into his head as he got the ice cream and flew out the kitchen and back to Rin.

  


Laying his head back in Rin's lap, slowly he traced his finger around the edge of the container and sucked his finger. Looking up he saw Rin didn't see it, so he jumped to the second part of his plan.

  


Amaimon dug his finger in the ice cream then "accidentally" dropped it on the center of his pants.

  


''Dude!" Rin yelled sitting completely up and trying to wipe it off.

  


Amaimon shook his head, "I got brother.''

  


Slowly Amaimon moved to the floor and between Rin's legs.

  


''A-Amaimon?!" Rin exclaimed, cheeks burning a deep crimson.

  


The Earth King's pink tongue touched the slowly melting mess and licked up and down the zipper line.

  


Amaimon looked up at Rin and saw the redness.

  


''Brother, I'm going to make you feel real good, trust me."

  


Rin slowly nodded as Amaimon unbuckled and unzipped his pants.

  


''I can see brothers erection through his boxers." He said childishly, rubbing the twitching appendage.

  


''I-If you keep that up, I-I'll cum..." Rin panted.

  


Amaimon thought for a moment.

  


''Hm...you're right."

  


The King's fingers wrapped around Rin's boxers and pulled the down, revealing a 9 1/2 erection.

  


''Brother's so hard and big..." he said in awe. 

Rin grabbed Amaimon's head and forced his cock down his throat.

  


''Suck.'' He said in a commanding voice.

  


Amaimon did exactly what he was told and bobbed his head up and down.

  


Rin grabbed a handful of the others hair and held his head in place as he thrusted into his mouth.

  


Amaimon felt drops of pre-cum on his tongue. Rin had never commanded him to do anything now that he thinks about it...he liked it. Amaimon reached up and softly rubbed his balls.

  


Rin let the demons hair go and pulled out his mouth.

  


Amaimon looked up,

  


"Why'd you stop brother?"

  


Rin pulled the demon up and threw him over his shoulder.

  


''Your mouth was getting boring.''

  


Rin threw the other on his bed,

  


''Undress. I'll be right back.'' With that he walked out the room.

  


Amaimon did exactly that and sat back on the bed,

  


''I wonder what brother's planning to do to me...'' he thought.

  


Rin returned to the room with a bag filled with lollipops, whipped cream, cake icing, strawberries, a banana, and blueberries.

  


In his left hand was the melted vanilla ice cream and in his right was chocolate syrup.

  


''Brother?''

  


''Lay down with your arms and legs spread.''

  


Amaimon nodded and followed orders.

  


''Don't eat anything.''

  


Again he nodded but with disappointment.

  


Rin began with the strawberry, dipping it in the chocolate syrup.

  


''Open your mouth.''

  


Amaimom opened his mouth and Rin inserted the chocolate dipped strawberry.

  


As much as it pained him, he followed his brothers orders to not eat it.

  


''Don't move.''

  


Another order but he followed it.

  


Rin grabbed the white cake icing and put two cute little flower-like designs on both his cheeks and nipples.

  


''Amaimon, kawaii~..." spoke Rin.

  


You could see Amaimon's blush through the thick white icing, it made him even cuter.

  


Rin tore open the lollipop bag and poured the bag all around Amaimon.

  


The Earth King wanted to cry when he saw a strawberry Dum-Dum, Rin was sooooo teasing him!

  


''You have to earn one if you want it so badly "Mon-Mon~...'' '' he taunted.

  


Amaimon hated that nickname so much. Mephisto called him that when he wanted something, but for Rin to call him that? Oh that angered him.

  


He was broken from his thoughts when he felt the, still cold, melted ice cream touch his skin and run down his small frame.

  


Rin threw away the empty tub and went back to the cake icing, putting the same cute little flower design down his arms and legs then surrounding each little design with blueberries.

  


The coldness from the fruit and other items made the Earth King erect.

  


Rin smirk, this is what he was waiting for. Evenly he broke the banana in half,

  


''You're gonna love this Onii-chan...'' he purred.

  


Rin removed the inside of the banana and tossed it, leaving the unpeeled rind, then filling it with icing.

  


Amaimon was afraid of what was coming because knowing Rin, anything could happen.

  


Rin grabbed the base of Amaimon's cocj and slowly pushed the tip inside the icing filled banana.

  


Amaimon arched and moaned into the strawberry.

  


'It feels like brothers mouth is sucking me off...' he thought. 

  


Rin kissed the greened haired teen and pulled back with the strawberry in his mouth.

  


''B-Brother...I-I can't take anymore...Ah~!"

  


Rin moved back as the banana rind, now filled with cum, landed on the floor.

  


''S-Sorry...'' he blushed.

  


Rin shook his head, "Now I have to punish you~...''

  


Amaimon's eyes widened, ''P-Punish me? Isn't having my favorite candy surrounding me punishment enough?"

  


Rin smirked, ''Nope~! Now shut up, plates don't talk.''

  


'Plates?!' Amaimon thought.

  


Rin chuckled to himself at the shocked expression on the demons face.

  


''Now, now Onii-chan, font fret.'' He said patting his head, ''I'll clean you until there's nothing left~."

  


Rin unbuckled his pants and let them drop.

  


''This must be your first time...hmm..'' Rin thought for a hot second then smirked, ''How's about I go full demon on you and let you suffer~?"

  


As Amaimon opened his mouth to protest, Rin's K-9's grew and sunk into his neck.

  


Amaimon gasped and bit his bottom lip until blood trickled down from them and his neck.

  


Rin pulled back and licked up the running blood. Turning to his cheeks, Rin licked the cake icing off and kissed the Earth King, dragging his tongue along the other making him taste the sweet vanilla icing.

  


Amaimon was sad when Rin pulled away from him, it's been 30 minutes since he last had sugar!

  


Rin licked all up and down his body taking every last bit of cream and fruit into his mouth.

  


Amaimon got an idea as Rin was so called ''cleaning'' him.

  


The green haired reached for the whipped cream and pushed the demon on his back and sitting on his chest to straddle him.

  


Rin raised a brow, "What's running through that head of yours?"

  


Amaimon smiled and started shaking the can.

  


Rin was still trying to figure out what the sugar addicted demon was doing.

  


Giggling at his brothers expression, Amaimon turned his back to his brother and sprayed the white cream on the erect penis.

  


Rin moaned as the cold foamy substance touched his most private area.

  


''A-Amaimon...''

  


The Earth King smirked, "Don't moan my name just yet.''

  


Rin threw his head back and moaned louder.

  


Amaimon was pleased with his brothers moaning.

  


''That's for teasing me!" He thought, moving down to suck his balls while masturbating him.

  


Rin smirked and grabbed three strawberry Dum-Dum's and unwrapping them.

  


Amaimon shot up and turned his head to his brother.

  


''...Are those Dum-Dum's?"

  


''Yes.''

  


''....Are they strawberry?"

  


''Yes."

  


''...Can I have one?"

  


''No.''

  


Amaimon pouted like a child and went down, dragging his fangs over the sensitive appendage and gently massaging his sack.

  


Rin rose the others ass in the air and licked the virgin hole.

  


''Mmphf...'' he heard the other moan.

  


Rin slowly pulled the boys head up and held the three suckers in front if him.

  


''Suck, don't eat.''

  


Amaimon pouted and mumbled, "Fine..."

  


Amaimon sucked each one of the Dum-Dum's for a good 10 seconds before Rin pulled them out his mouth.

  


''Good now go back to sucking."

  


Amaimon nodded and went back to toying with his lower half.

  


Rin slowly entered a lollipop in the tight ring of muscle.

  


''Ngh~!...ha...ah...'' he softly moaned.

  


''Just relax it'll feel better soon.'' Soothed Rin.

  


He inserted another, then the other and slowly started moving each one in and out.

  


''B-Brother...I-I'll cum if you keep doing th-that...''

  


Rin pulled Amaimon up in a sitting by his wrists, "Ride it."

  


Amaimon shockingly turned to him, "Th-That'll hurt-!"

  


Amaimon was cut off when Rin thrusted the entire 9 1/2 inches into him.

  


The Earth King gasped and painfully moaned.

  


He could feel the crimson red blood trickle down his inner thighs.

  


''B-Brother.!."

  


Rin smirked, "Ain't that cute~? Amaimon the Earth King, 8th Prince of Hell, a virgin~..."

  


Amaimon blushed, "Sh-Shut up..."

  


Rin pushed the demon down on all fours a thrusted deeper, "Well be glad I'm the one breaking you."

  


Leaning down, Rin licked the others earlobe making him moan more and wiggle in pleasure.

  


"I-It hurts too much.!. P-Please brother, st-stop..."

  


Rin ignored the plead and went harder, he knew Amaimon was faking the pain just to get a lollipop.

  


"Beg me and I just might stop." Rin played along.

  


Amaimon cursed himself but maned up, "M-Master~...'' he pleaded, "please Master make me yours, I don't want anyone else's cock in me! O-Only yours please make me cum, cum inside me Master! Make me your obedient dog~!"

  


Rin...was pleased.

  


Rin sped up his pace and bit the demon's shoulder, "A-Amaimon...I'm close.!." Amaimon gasped, "No! N-Not inside! Please not inside!" Rin didn't listen to the plead, he bit the skin harder and came deep inside the virgin hole. Amaimon came not too far behind him, panting he laid down and looked at his younger brother. "I enjoyed that a lot Rin." The exorcist smiled and pulled out of him, "Yeah, that's what they all say."

**Author's Note:**

> It's 2am, fight me.


End file.
